


Young Hearts Run Free

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin runs into Joey at a boutique.  This isn't really a slash story, although there are slash undertones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Hearts Run Free

YOUNG HEARTS RUN FREE

 

There were many things Joey Fatone loved about his hometown. He loved the hustle and bustle, the way the city seemed to pulse with its own heartbeat. He loved the noise of Times Square, the quiet solitude of the side streets and alleys. He loved the music and the talent and the theater. He loved the intelligence and the creativity and the museums. He also loved that you could completely lose yourself there, and never have to worry about being recognized.

Joey grinned happily as he wove his red scarf around his neck and headed out into the New York City winter.

 

Kevin checked the address on the business card. Yes, this was it. He frowned as he looked up at the sign. “Sow’s Ear,” he read out loud, frowning again. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Yes, this was the right place. Definitely. Long gowns hung on hangers, with stockings and shoes and jewelry and boas and everything a man might want on display around the crowded shop. Kevin swallowed hard and tried to contain himself. If the world ended and he died a gruesome death, he could do it right here, on this very spot, and do it quite happily.

“May I help you, honey?” A slender man that reminded him of AJ without the tattoos leaned on the counter. “You’re not someone I’ve seen in here before.”

“Yes. I’m, uh, from out of town. Someone recommended y’all to me.”

“Y’all? How ADORABLE,” the man crooned. “My name’s Frankie.” He held out a hand that was bordered with a pile of metallic bangle bracelets.

“Brian,” Kevin said, shaking the outstretched hand.

“Well, it looks like you need to look around. Shout if you need help, or, you know, just want me to come over and say hi,” the man said, looking Kevin over from head to toe.

“Thanks,” Kevin said, nodding and blushing a bit. He headed for a display of earrings, fingers gently ghosting over the glass case.

 

“Frankie!” Joey yelled as he entered the shop. “I was hoping you’d be here!”

“Christopher!” Frankie yelled, darting from behind the counter to hug Joey. “It’s been too long.”

“Tell me about it. I can’t get back here enough, and I know you’re here pining away for me.” Joey chucked Frankie under the chin.

“I’ve been holding those red heels for you, darling. I thought you were NEVER coming back,” Frankie said, heading for the stockroom. “My boss has tried to sell the damn things three times, and it’s only my feminine wiles that kept him from doing it.”

“You’re an angel,” Joey called after him. He did a double-take as a red sequined evening gown caught his eye. “This looks new.” He ran a hand over the glittering fabric, sighing. Even though he was just shy of six feet tall, he never felt tall enough for a dress like this. You needed to be tall and slender, but not too skinny. Not like JC. More like…

“Oh, I’m sorry,” a voice said from behind him as he was bumped into.

Joey’s eyes widened. “More like you,” he breathed as he stared at Kevin Richardson.

 

Kevin dropped the pack of silk stockings he was holding. “Oh, um…” He bent down and picked them up. “Sorry. I…I was just…Kristin…” he waved the packet in the air. He looked at the dress Joey Fatone was caressing. “That’s, uh, pretty.”

“Yes, it is,” Joey said, unable to stop from staring. “Kristin must be pretty tall, if you’re getting those for her.” He pointed to the measurements on the package of stockings. 

“Well…” Kevin began, then realized he really didn’t need to justify himself to Joey. “Good to see you.” He turned and began to walk away.

“Christopher, honey, you are gonna shit a pretty BRICK when you see these shoes,” Frankie said, returning to the sales floor with a shoebox.

“CHRISTOPHER?” Kevin turned back around. Joey had the grace to blush.

Frankie looked at them. “You two met? Christopher, this is Brian. He’s new in town.”

“BRIAN, was it?” Joey held out his hand. Kevin’s eyes were green ice as he shook it. 

“Nice to meet you, Christopher.”

“Here, honey, sit down.” Frankie tugged at Joey until he sat down on a folding chair. “Put these on.” He handed Joey a pair of knee high stockings. Joey sighed and toed off his sneakers and socks, refusing to meet Kevin’s gaze.

Kevin stood nearby, arms crossed over his chest. This day, which had started out fairly uncomfortable, was now moving to completely weird. “What’s the largest size you carry?” 

“Whatever, honey. If we don’t have it on the floor, we can order it,” Frankie said. He opened the shoe box and pulled out a gorgeous pair of red shoes. They weren’t too high, maybe three inches. Joey sighed as he slipped his feet into them. “Perfect!” Frankie crowed, helping Joey get to his feet.

“Oh,” Kevin said under his breath, not even realizing he’d spoken.

Joey gave him a sharp look, preparing to defend himself. He stopped short at the look of awe and just plain envy in Kevin’s eyes. Joey cleared his throat and took a few confident steps across the room. He sauntered back, easily balancing in the thin heels. “What do you think?” He asked Kevin.

“Red is your color,” Kevin said simply, and Joey grinned. 

“Remind me to tell you a story about that,” Joey said. “I’ll take these, Frankie. I emailed an order last week…”

“Already packed and waiting for you, honey. I’ll get it.” Joey took off the shoes and Frankie put them back in the box. “How about you, Brian? You need anything?”

“I…” Kevin looked covetously at the jewelry case.

“Go get my stuff, Frankie, and I’ll help Brian, here,” Joey said. Frankie tossed him the keys to the case. Kevin stared at Joey as Frankie went to the stockroom. “I’m a very good customer. He trusts me.” He quickly yanked on his sneakers, stuffing his socks into his coat pocket. “What are you looking at?”

“Um…those.” Kevin pointed to a pair of sparkling chandelier earrings.

“No,” Joey said, unlocking the case and opening it. “Remember what you said about red being my color? JC told me once that he sees everyone as a certain color. I’m red. Justin’s yellow. Chris is orange. Lance is blue.” Joey pulled out a pair of silver and onyx dangling earrings. “You’re black, but not completely black. I’ve always seen you as a silver, or a grey.” He held the clip earrings up against Kevin’s ears, clearing his throat. “Perfect.”

“Are we ready?” Frankie said, reappearing by their side. 

“I’ll take these,” Kevin said softly, grabbing the earrings from Joey’s hand. “AND these,” he said defiantly, pointing at the original set he’d admired. Joey rolled his eyes.

“Lovely.” Frankie went to the register. 

Kevin opened his wallet as he walked. “You have cash, right?” Joey asked quietly. 

“I…” Kevin stopped walking. He hadn’t even thought of that.

“I have it,” Joey said quickly. “Put his with mine, Frankie.”

“Aren’ t you a sweetheart?” Frankie cooed. He bagged the purchases separately, and Joey handed over some bills. Frankie hugged him and kissed his cheek. “Don’t be such a stranger.”

“I won’t,” Joey promised. “Ready to go, BRIAN?”

“Yes,” Kevin growled. “Nice to meet you, Frankie.”

“You, too, honey. Come back any time,” Frankie said with a smile.

When they exited the shop, Kevin grabbed his bag. “Look, Joey, I…”

“Do you have time for a cup of coffee?” Joey interrupted. “I have something to show you.”

Kevin studied him for a long moment. “Okay.”

 

They took a taxi to a modest apartment building, and Joey led the way up to an apartment on the fifth floor. He unlocked the door and tossed his bags onto the sofa. “Make yourself at home. I’ll make us some coffee.” 

Joey wandered off to the kitchen and Kevin sat down on the living room sofa. The apartment was neat and orderly, but it didn’t look lived in. There were no pictures of Joey’s wife or his girls. As a matter of fact, there were no pictures at all. Ten minutes later, Joey reappeared with coffee, and Kevin took the mug gratefully. “Thank you. Do you, um, live here?”

“No,” Joey said, sitting at the opposite end of the sofa. “It’s a place I keep, but I don’t live here. I’m sure that doesn’t make sense.”

“No, it really doesn’t,” Kevin agreed.

“But before I get into that, I have to say it. BRIAN? Really?”

“It was the first name that popped into my head!” Kevin exclaimed. “And you said your name was Christopher!”

“Yeah, well, Chris is weird, and I can totally see him being a drag queen,” Joey said, laughing. “But Brian? Your COUSIN?”

“Yeah, I know,” Kevin muttered, studying his coffee.

“I’m sorry. I was only teasing, trying to lighten the mood,” Joey said. He moved a little closer, putting his mug on the coffee table. “I keep this place so I have somewhere to be myself.” He looked at his hands for a moment, then looked at Kevin. “I know that I’m damned lucky to live the life I live. I have a gorgeous and amazing wife, two beautiful girls. I have money, I have work, I have a little bit of fame, still. But…” Joey waved his hand. “There’s a part of me that no one in my “real” life understands. They don’t get it.”

“No, they don’t,” Kevin said softly, finally relaxing a little. 

“C’mere.” Joey took Kevin’s mug and put it down. “I want to show you something.”

Kevin followed Joey out of the living room and down a hallway. Joey opened a door and flipped on a light. “Jesus!” Kevin gasped, looking at the giant closet. Dresses and skirts and nightgowns were arranged by color. Rows of sparkling shoes, satin shoes, dancing shoes lined the floor. There was a huge jewelry armoire in the corner, and one shelf held nothing but wigs and hats. “This…”

“This is the me that they don’t see,” Joey said softly, reaching out and touching a fur stole. “No one knows about this…except Lance. And now you.”

“LANCE?” Kevin gasped. Joey raised an eyebrow. “Well, I mean, I know you guys are good friends, and he’s, well, out, and everything, but I just…”

“You wouldn’t feel comfortable telling anyone, would you?” Joey asked. Kevin shook his head. “Lance found out sorta by accident. It was years ago, he was digging through my closet to find something, and instead found four pair of black stiletto heels.” Joey smiled at the memory. “He was a little shocked, though I think he was impressed that I could walk in them.”

“You have smaller feet than I expected,” Kevin said randomly, studying the shoes. Joey laughed.

“Thank you, I think.” Joey leaned against a wall. “Do you ever go out? Dressed up, I mean.”

“I tried, once or twice…but I was so nervous about it that I didn’t enjoy it.” Kevin reached out and stroked a velvet dress. “This is all so beautiful. I…I’ve fought it for years, but just finally started giving in. It’s not like I’m strangling puppies or flashing people in Central Park.”

“That’s exactly right,” Joey said encouragingly. “You’re gorgeous, Kevin. You can wear so much…I’m jealous of how you’re built.” Joey walked over and put his hands on Kevin’s broad shoulders. “I know it’s hard, but you can do it. Whenever you want. Especially here.” Kevin looked into Joey’s brown eyes and unconsciously licked his lips. Joey blushed and stepped back. “Well, you know my secret, and I know yours. You can trust me.”

“I know. I mean, I do,” Kevin stammered. “I never would have…wow.” Kevin laughed. “Didn’t expect today to end up like this.”

“Why are you even IN New York?” Joey asked.

“Work stuff. Long story. They’re…I’m thinking of going on Broadway again. In a play this time,” Kevin confided.

Joey’s face lit up. “Man, that’s great! I hope you get it.” His grin widened. “Hey, if you get it, you can stay here! Rent free. If you want. I know it’s nothing fancy, but I also know I can trust you to take care of it…just, if you have company over? Keep this door shut.”

“I promise,” Kevin said, smiling. “I’m glad I ran into you, Joey. I mean, Christopher.”

“Fuck off,” Joey said with a smile. He went to the jewelry armoire. “I have something…here.” He dug out a few pair of earrings and dropped them into Kevin’s hand. “I never wear these. And you’ll look better in them anyway.”

“Anything else you’re looking to get rid of?” Kevin asked, eying the evening gowns enviously.

Joey sighed. “Would you like to try something on?”

“Would you mind?” Kevin asked, trying not to squeal like a teenage girl.

Joey smiled and rolled his eyes. “I’ll warm up our coffee.”

Kevin grabbed Joey’s arm. “Joey…thank you.”

“No problem.” Joey hesitated, then quickly brushed his lips over Kevin’s. Kevin gaped as Joey walked out of the room.


End file.
